


Shatter Me

by the_Dawnrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Dawnrose/pseuds/the_Dawnrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All characters that have the (OC) beside their name belong to myself and my friend. Jeremy and Matthias are mine, Cosakiel is hers. I'll probably take several breaks with it since I don't really have a defined path I want to take it down.<br/>Jeremy is a Nephilim, meaning Castiel won't like him very much. Kudos and Comments are always, always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling, featuring Lzzy Hale. Inspiration for this also taken from the song, as well as some random ideas floating through my brain space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Mayes is a seemingly normal young man working at a bar to pay hospital bills, just trying to keep his mother alive long enough to come out of her coma. He doesn't know that his boyfriend of two years is possessed by a demon, seeking to use him for whatever reason he sees fit. He also doesn't know that he has the blood of an angel running through his very human veins. On his way home from the theater, where he spends his free time playing the piano, a stranger follows him, and saves his life. But at what cost?

It was cold tonight, so cold that Jeremy could feel the chill of the air through his wool coat. A shiver ran through his body at it and made him pull his coat closer to his body in a feeble attempt to warm himself on his walk. It didn't work though, and he soon found himself in need of something to take his mind off the biting chill when the wind softly blew his bangs from his face. His hands fell into the pockets of his coat, feeling around. Wallet, house keys, phone...that's what he needed. His phone. He could call Ethan with it, maybe Ethan would still be awake and willing to take his mind off the December chill. He scrolled through his contacts with his thumb and called Ethan. Realization dawned on him as it rang, tomorrow was their three year anniversary. And he hadn't even asked for the day off. He'd completely forgotten all about it, and suddenly he felt horrible.

"Hello?" Ethan's voice rang through the receiver, making Jeremy jolt to attention.

"Hi love. Sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted someone to talk to." he spoke softly, a small smile stretching onto his face.

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me." a chuckle and a sigh come through, making Jeremy smile more. This man, the smallest things he did brought a smile to Jeremy's face.

"Okay, good. So um, I totally forgot about asking for tomorrow off...I hope you're not too mad about that." Jeremy bit his lip, his teeth catching on the metal ring through his lip. He heard a puzzled sound on the other end followed by the question of what tomorrow was. And he'd giggled in relief, explaining the date, getting a laugh in response. At least he wasn't the only one that forgot about the date. 

They talked about Jeremy's day at work as he passed an alley, not noticing a young man pop out to follow him. He looked puzzled about something as he followed Jeremy, listening to the conversation the young man was having.

"Oh, I'm going to have a piano recital in about a week...will you be able to come?" Jeremy tried to not sound too hopeful, he knew the other man would probably have to work.

"Mm, I don't know babe. I might have to work. I'll try to get it off, but no promises." And there's the words he knew he would hear.

"A-alright. I'm almost home so I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He gave a quick I love you before saying goodbye and hanging up. The redhead still hadn't noticed the brown haired, golden eyed young man following him. Eying him suspiciously from just a few feet away. 

The brown haired stranger picked up his pace a little, only barely able to see the faint glow coming from the man he tailed. He could barely believe it. There were so few Nephilim everywhere, and this one didn't seem to even know what he was. What he was capable of. He was just going about his life, talking to his lover. His lover, the demon he came here to take care of. He shook his head, his golden eyes closing. It was almost sad that he had to ruin something that made the man in front of him so happy. Almost. He followed Jeremy all the way to the house he and this demon rented and watched from a little ways away as "Ethan" answered the door, enveloping Jeremy in a hug.

Jeremy giggled at the contact, his arms winding around the waist of his boyfriend. He muttered something into the chest of the taller man, earning a kiss on the top of the head. Ethan's eyes looked directly at the brown haired stranger, and almost instantly they shifted to pure black. A growl rumbled in his chest as he pulled Jeremy in the house, not closing the door fast enough to stop the brown haired angel from coming in with narrowed eyes. The red head had looked up at Ethan's face, a gasp leaving his mouth when he was met with black eyes and a wicked grin.

"Don't worry babe. It's me." Ethan said, grin spreading to look almost inhuman.

Jeremy started to panic in his arms, scared tears pricking his eyes as he squirmed. He was thrown at the stranger in their home and watched with wide horrified eyes as his lover ran out the door. What had even happened? He couldn't have just seen his lover with pure black eyes. He couldn't have just felt his lover throw him practically across a room, into the body of a man he didn't even know. It just couldn't have actually happened...this was some weird dream that he'd wake from any minute now. Any minute now. Any...he wasn't waking. And the man wasn't under him now. He was running out the door after Ethan, leaving Jeremy to sit on the floor in terrified awe. The tears in his eyes leaked down his cheeks as he stared out the door, a few sad hiccups leaving his partially open mouth. This, he still couldn't believe it. It had to be some sort of dream...some dream that felt real. He moved like he was in a trance, a sad trance, to his room. Laying in the bed he'd shared with Ethan brought more tears to his eyes, and he let them fall. Onto the pillow he'd shared with Ethan. He cried and cried for what felt like hours, until he could only take sharp breaths and lay there, waiting for sleep to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about this chapter. The first is always the hardest for me to get down. I feel like it ended up being all over the place. 6-6 Anyway. The next chapter will be better, I won't be writing it right before bed I hope.


End file.
